


Okay

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Hospital, M/M, Mpreg, Thrown Out of Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine hadn’t left Kurt’s side since Lucas was born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: High school: kurt is pregnant and Burt kicks him out, Blaine’s parents aren’t supportive either. Blaine uses his inheritance to buy an apartment for him and kurt. The pregnancy is a struggle and when kurt has the baby, he slips into a coma. Blaine has to step up and be a father on his own while being at Kurt’s bedside

People jokingly called Kurt an Ice Queen. Blaine knew it was because Kurt was so good at putting that mask on. He could hide everything and hide his pain and insecurity with biting remarks and a stern expression. He did it to protect himself, he did it so he didn’t have to show any weakness.

Blaine felt blessed to have seen beyond the mask. He had comforted Kurt when he told him he was pregnant. He had held him when his dad had kicked him out. He had lay next to him after he had cried during their first night in their apartment. He had smiled when the baby had kicked for the first time.

He would give anything to see some expression on his face. He would give anything to have him smile, or laugh, or hear anything but the beep of the heart monitor.

_We’re very sorry Mr. Anderson. The delivery didn’t go as planned. Your boyfriend is in a coma and we don’t know if he is coming out of it._

Blaine had been the one to hold Lucas. He had gently rocked him and sang to him. He had been there for Lucas’s first bath, held him while he cried through his shots, picked out his first blanket.

All things he was supposed to do with Kurt.

“I brought you some dinner hun,” Laurel leaned in, smiling brightly.

Laurel had been one of the few bright lights. She was an incredibly sweet older woman who had done everything in her power to help them out.

“Thank you, but I’m not hungry,” Blaine gave her a small smile and pulled the now empty bottle away from Lucas.

“You didn’t eat lunch either,” she placed a box from the cafeteria down next to him. “You need to take care of yourself too.”

Blaine opened the box and took out a piece of the veggie quesadilla, taking a bite. “Aren’t you going to get in trouble for doing this? Your boss must be upset that you’re taking so much time doing stuff for us.”

“I’m off the clock sweetie. We all take turns checking in on your after our shifts,” Laurel handed him a bottle of orange juice.

“Oh, no, no,” Blaine quickly shook his head. “I can’t be taking up your time for this. Let me at least pay for the food and your time. I don’t have the money now but…”

“Don’t worry,” she fixed him with a glare. “You take care of that baby and your boyfriend. We’re happy to help.”

He smiled up at her and instantly turned back to his son when he started getting fussy.

“You have no idea how amazing that is,” he whispered.

“If you like, we can take Lucas to the nursery so you can sleep,” Laurel offered.

Terror flooded Blaine and he squeezed his arms around his son a little tighter. The thought of being in a room without Lucas was unimaginable. There was still a chance he could lose Kurt, he couldn’t lose his son too.

“How about I just keep you company,” she took a seat next to him.

“You don’t have to. You probably have a family,” he peeked at her as he held Lucas closer.

“I’m happy to stay.”

Blaine let out a sob and curled in on himself slightly. It was the first time anyone had shown any support to them, the first time anyone had cared. He had spent so many days alone, sitting by the love of his life in silence.

“Thank you,” he whispered as she rubbed his back. “Thank you so much.”

The nurses and doctors took turns bringing things in. They brought in food, coffee, even magazines and would sit down and talk. For a few moments, Blaine was able to ignore the overwhelming loneliness inside of him.   

Kurt still slept on, unaware that his boyfriend was falling apart next to him.

Two weeks after Lucas was born, Kurt woke up. For a moment, Blaine thought he was dreaming as he saw Kurt’s blue eyes flutter open.

“Honey?” He asked shakily, standing and holding Lucas in his arms.

“Hi,” Kurt breathed and Blaine laughed.

Things would work. Despite the fact that they lived in a crappy apartment, had no money or family and were so young, they were going to be okay.


End file.
